Best Laid Plans
by lahmrh
Summary: K/S established. Kirk discovers sex in the shower is less romantic than it sounds.


Author's Note: Written for the badsexfest prompt: _Shower sex isn't nearly as sexy-or possible-as porn makes it out to be._

**Best Laid Plans**

"I am still not sure this is a good idea," Spock says, as Kirk leads him into the bathroom.

Kirk rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "You said the same thing about the handcuffs, and you liked those." He puts on his best encouraging smile and adds, "Trust me, it'll be fun."

Spock wavers for a moment, then nods. "Very well."

Kirk beams and begins stripping off his clothes. "Great. I'll even let you set the temperature."

The first indication he has that that might have been a bad idea is when he follows Spock into the shower cubicle and immediately jumps right back out again. "Ouch!"

Spock pokes his head out of the cubicle. "Jim?"

"Do you always have the water that hot?" Kirk demands, rubbing at the reddened skin on his chest.

"Actually, the temperature I prefer is several degrees hotter, but I suspected it would make you uncomfortable."

Spock's expression is perfectly neutral and Kirk narrows his eyes, unsure whether he's being made fun of. "Well, could you lower it a little more?" he asks. "Right now I'm in danger of being boiled."

Spock obediently reduces the temperature of the water to somewhere below "scalding" and this time Kirk makes sure to test the water before he gets in.

Starfleet shower cubicles are not designed to accommodate two grown men, so they have to press in close. Luckily that's just how Kirk likes it. He leans up to kiss Spock, enjoying the feeling of the water on his skin.

"Still think this was a bad idea?" he asks.

Spock appears to consider the question. "It has its merits," he admits, and Kirk grins.

"And it's about to get better." He strokes Spock's back and murmurs, "I want you inside me."

Spock's eyes darken and the sudden stirring against his stomach indicates his idea has met with approval. He leans in for another kiss before turning to face the wall.

Spock's hands slide down his sides and grip his hips firmly before withdrawing. Kirk spreads his legs a little, already anticipating Spock's touch. It's been far too long since they've had the time to do this.

He doesn't expect Spock to stop suddenly and say in an almost curious tone, "The water appears to be washing away my natural lubrication."

Kirk frowns, mind hazy with lust. "Improvise then!" he suggests impatiently. "There's some shampoo on the shelf, try that."

"I do not believe that would be wise," Spock replies. "The chemicals in shampoo-"

"Fine, _fine_!" Kirk interrupts, before Spock can list the entire chemical makeup. He bangs his head gently on the wall and turns around. "Let's try something else."

He pulls Spock forward until they're pressed together, then snakes a hand down to grip Spock's erection. Slowly he begins to stroke and smiles as Spock's eyes drift shut in pleasure. "See, you like that," he murmurs. His smile grows as he feels a warm hand close around his cock and begin to reciprocate.

_I knew this was a good idea_, he thinks, a little smugly, just as his strokes grow a little enthusiastic and he bashes his elbow against the wall.

"Ow, dammit," he groans, all thoughts of sex briefly forgotten as he grips his injured arm.

"Are you all right?" Spock asks, taking hold of his arm and attempting to rotate it to see the injury.

Kirk looks up at him, hair plastered to his forehead by the water, eyebrows bunched with concern, and begins to laugh.

Spock's look of concern deepens. "Jim?"

Kirk manages to get himself under control, shaking his head fondly. "You were right," he says. "This was a stupid idea." He orders the water off and adds, "How about we dry off and continue this in a nice soft bed?"

"I would like that," Spock replies. "Is your elbow all right?"

Kirk flexes it experimentally and nods. "I'll probably have a nasty bruise, but it'll be fine." He gives a huff of laughter. "The vids make sex in the shower look so _romantic_."

"I've found that many things look attractive until you actually attempt them," Spock says. "But I appreciate the effort."

Kirk smiles, bringing one of Spock's hands to his lips and kissing the palm. "Come on," he says affectionately. "Let's go to bed."


End file.
